


At the Dry Cleaners

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Cleaners, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned drunkeness, Prompt Fill, mix up at the dry cleaners, no such thing as true mates, salty Crowley, start of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Based off of this prompt: Omega accidentally getting the wrong dry cleaning after trying it on and having to find the Alpha that it belongs too by the information the dry cleaners give them and the scent still left on the clothes.





	At the Dry Cleaners

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy, leave a kudos and comment!

You didn't really use the dry cleaners but this had been a special situation. You had gone out with a couple of friends who got just a little too drunk, which meant that they had then gotten sick. All over you. You didn't really care, it wasn't a big deal but you had been wearing a nicer dress, which meant that you couldn't just wash the puke stains out. So off it went to the dry cleaners. You'd always avoided them because you didn't like the too clean smell that was there. You also didn't really like the detergent they used, which meant when you got your clothes back you were all too sensitive to the not-you smell coming from it. That was, you supposed, the curse of being an unmated Omega. You had heard that once you were mated certain smells became muted, and you hoped that was true. Everything right now was just too... loud. 

But that didn't change the fact that you needed to go get the de-puked clothes from the dry cleaners. You went in with your ticket, handed it to the beta behind the counter, collected your clothes and went on your merry way. You were all too happy to leave that building. It wasn't until you'd gotten home and taken the clothes out of the bag did you realize that they were not yours. At least, last you checked, you had brought a jacket and sparkly dress to the cleaners, and not a three-piece suit. An Armani three-piece suit. Damn. Whoever owned this was must be rich. 

You were about to put them back in the bag to bring it back to the dry cleaner when the smell on them wafted up to your nose. You hesitated just a second before leaning down and pressing your nose against the fabric and wow. The smell was faint, having been mostly washed away by the cleaners but it was still there. It was hard to decide what exactly it was but it was so good. Fire, maybe... that was for sure. And distinctly Alpha. There were a few more subtle hints of things but you couldn't figure that out at the moment. All you really did know was that you wanted to have more of it. 

The chances of being able to find the person behind the scent were slim, but the dry cleaners was a good place to start. Or, more like you just needed to bring back the clothes that weren't yours so that you could get our own. You didn't really want to go out again but you figured it was better to get the good smelling suit out of your apartment sooner than later. You grabbed the bad and left your home once more. On the way to your destination, you started to smell something vaguely familiar. You weren't really sure what it was until you got closer to the dry cleaner. You realized then what it was. It was the same smell that was on the mixed up clothes. 

You didn't know why you hadn't noticed it before. Maybe it was because you were thinking about it now but it seemed so noticeable. As you continued to the dry cleaners, the smell got stronger and stronger. It was so good. Comforting, warmth... the perfect Alpha. Soon, you were standing outside the shop, and you could see into it through the large glass windows. There was a man at the counter, but his back was to you. He was waving one hand around while he spoke and he didn't seem all that happy. Though you couldn't know for sure, at least not with his back towards you, you believed it was your mystery man. The dead give away was the suit he was currently wearing because even from this vantage point, you could see it was tailored perfectly to his form. 

It took you a minute to walk in. Now, there was a very strong smell coming off the Alpha, including agitation. Oh, yeah, you had to have his suit. You would be annoyed if the cleaners had lost your Armani too. "What do you mean you misplaced it?" He asked. He sounded much calmer than his scent let on, "I need that for tonight and you said it would be ready." 

The poor woman behind the counter looked confused, "I'm sorry, sir. We must've put it in the wrong place or... given it to the wrong person on accident." 

"Bloody hell." The Alpha had an accent and it was smooth like honey and just the right amount of gravelly. You stepped hesitantly forward, "Excuse me?" 

He turned to look at you, his gaze falling on your form. His eyes were brown, which maybe wasn't always the most exciting color but his were so warm and inviting and reminded you of Scotch. He was older, which maybe surprised you a bit but the wrinkles he had around the edges of his eyes just made him that more attractive to you. You had always had a soft spot for older men. "I, uh, think that I got your clothes by mistake."

He didn't speak for a moment. His eyes were quite clearly roaming over your body and it made you flush lightly, "Hello?" 

"Oh, yes, right. A suit, is it?" He extended a hand for the garment bag you had draped over your arm. You handed it to him, "Sorry for the mix-up. I hope whatever you're going to tonight is fun." You walked past him to the counter to get the clothes you had actually dropped off. As you were talking to the beta, the Alpha slid up beside you, "Name's Crowley." He said. 

You looked at him with the corner of your eye. He was so, so good looking, "Y/n."

"Y/n." Crowley repeated, almost like he was trying it out, "A perfect name for a perfect smelling Omega." 

You visibly faltered, "Excuse me?" 

"Darling, I know I didn't stutter." He said smoothly. His voice was like honey, "You smell perfect. A welcome distraction from the products they use here. I appreciate you returning my suit to me. Allow me to take you out for a drink to repay you." His eyes were kind, he was smiling in a way that went up to his eyes. It was a good look. A really, really good look. He was just built in the perfect way, just a little bit of tummy... you could imagine having some great times with this Alpha in the future. 

"I think I could allow you to take me out." You smirked. 

"Oh, a feisty one." He grinned, "I like that." 

You just needed to be sure of one thing, "You aren't mated, right?"

He chuckled, "No, darling, I'm not but for you, I certainly would be."

You laughed and shook your head, "Well, Crowley, that being said, I would love to go get drinks with you. Tomorrow? Say... eight?"

"Y/N, I love a girl who takes charge." He smirked. He handed her his phone, "Put your number in and I'll see you then." Once you had entered your name and number, he took his phone back. Having gotten his suit back, his scent had leveled out again. It was so nice and calming. He winked at you before he left with the garment bag draped over his arm. 

You sighed like a damn teenager as you watched him leave. Maybe going to the dry cleaners wasn't nearly as bad as you thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes! Thanks for reading!


End file.
